Remanente
by Emerl G
Summary: Después de que las gemas del Planeta Madre fueran expulsadas de la tierra, un pequeño grupo de gemas trata de encontrar un camino que las lleve de vuelta a casa, sin conocer los oscuros secretos y los fines que las gemas deparaban para el planeta tierra y toda la vida en el pero pronto conocerán la verdadera causa que dio inicio a la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo.
1. Restos

Remanente

Steven Universe y sus personajes son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar, claro a excepción de los protagonistas y parte de los personajes de esta historia.

Capítulo 1: Restos

Planeta tierra, 2 meses después de la batalla por el planeta

En el caótico campo de batalla que se había desatado del cual no quedaba demasiado, este era el resultado entre el enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas armadas del planeta madre y las fuerzas rebeldes lideradas por Rose Cuarzo, la mayoría de los soldados habían sucumbido ante el enemigo… con la excepción de un pequeño grupo de gemas las cuales rondaban por este enorme valle con una sola dirección en mente.

El grupo estaba liderado una gema alta por lo menos de unos 1.85 metros, piel de color gris con una cabello corto de color negro atado con un broche, sus ojos eran de color negro, esta portaba el típico uniforme militar que caracterizaba a los soldados del planeta madre el uniforme tenía la misma paleta de colores de su cuerpo, Tenía una piedrecilla redonda sin faceta incrustada en su hombro derecho, esta respondía al nombre de Ónice.

Ónice – ¿Coordenadas? – Dijo ella en un tono serio esperando alguna respuesta de su guía la cual estaba al frente suyo caminando en línea recta con dirección oeste

Ámbar - latitud: 37°14'31.21"N, longitud: 115°48'48.43"O – Respondió Ámbar sin perder de vista la pantalla de un curioso artilugio que sujetaba con ambas manos este mostraba la pantalla de un radar, este seguía la dirección de un punto en el borde de la pantalla el cual emitía ondas las cuales se expandían hasta atravesar la pantalla y otro punto el cual se encontraba en el centro de la misma la cual indicaba su posición actual.

Ámbar era una gema de estatura baja de por lo menos 1.45 metros, piel de color amarillo con un cabello anaranjado corto a manera de que la parte trasera de su cabeza parecía un domo liso y unos mechones puntiagudos sobresalían por la parte trasera de sus orejas y un flequillo cubría toda su frente, sus ojos eran color miel, portaba el mismo uniforme que su líder solo que este tenía su patrón correspondiente de colores a pesar de los detalles de color negro que adornaban el uniforme en conforme a los colores de su propio cuerpo, su gema era una ámbar de color anaranjado pálido que se encontraba en su frente y esta tenía una forma Hexagonal lisa sin faceta.

Jacinto – Aun no entiendo el sentido de eludir al enemigo en una guerra – Dijo ella con una voz un tanto robusta pero femenina al mismo tiempo mientras tenía los brazos cruzados con una severa expresión de enfado e impotencia ya al haber sido ignorada en diversas ocasiones a pesar de sus constantes argumentos en contra del plan ya ideado por su improvisado "líder"

Jacinto era una gema particularmente grande esta tenía un aspecto fornido y su estatura era de un aproximado a los 2 metros su piel era de color rojiza con un cabello largo y abultado en su nuca que parecía simular unas púas debido al aspecto desarreglado de este el cual tenía una tonalidad carmesí, sus ojos eran rojos, su uniforme era un poco distinto al de las demás este parecía más bien una armadura la cual tenía algunos aditamentos la cual la hacían lucir intimidante entre ellos se encontraban una gruesas hombreras y brazales los cuales protegían los antebrazos estos parecían estar recubiertos con 2 púas las cuales podían jugar un papel importante en el combate físico y su gema no estaba a simple vista ya que la armadura ocultaba la posición de esta.

Ónice – Tenemos que encontrar un comunicador para pedir una evacuación antes de que nos encuentren – dijo ella tratando de conservar la calma y la paciencia que usualmente Jacinto ponía a prueba – Además ya perdimos la guerra todo lo que nos queda es irnos mientras aun sigamos de pie

Jacinto – ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo los últimos 3 días? – Pregunto ella con un evidente sarcasmo – ¿Hey me estas escuchando? – dijo ella al ver que Ónice estaba dándole la espalda sin embargo esta solo volteo para darle una señal para que se acercara.

Ámbar – Llegamos – dijo ella en voz baja temiendo que el enemigo siguiera en el lugar sin embargo no tardo en ponerse de pie ya que el lugar estaba abandonado.

De hecho habían encontrado justo lo que buscaban se trataba de un campamento de las gemas del planeta madre el cual era identificable gracias a la ausencia de enemigos o el estandarte de Rose Cuarzo, el lugar era una ruina pero tenían altas esperanzas de encontrar lo que venían a buscar.

Ónice – Jacinto remueve los escombros si está sepultado debajo de alguna roca tenemos que encontrarlo ah y trata de sacarlo en una pieza, Ámbar rastrea la frecuencia eso puede ayudarnos a dar con el sin necesidad de dar palos de ciego si tienes algún inconveniente pide ayuda a Jacinto – Dio sus órdenes a ambas gemas, Ámbar tan solo asintió sujetando el artefacto concentrándose en tratar de encontrar la señal la cual al estar tan cerca parecía venir de todos lados, por otro lado Jacinto tan solo puso manos a la obra sin decir palabra alguna empezando por levantar los restos de una pared – y Turmalina tu… ¿Turmalina? – Llamo ella sin recibir respuesta miro alrededor pero ella se había quedado atrás sin que las demás se dieran cuenta, retrocedió sobre los pasos que habían seguido tan solo unos segundos para ver a turmalina apoyada sobre una pared derruida, ella solo miraba el campo de batalla… o lo que quedaba de él, su vista parecía un poco perdida

Turmalina era una gema de estatura promedio por lo menos de 1.82 metros tenía el cabello largo de color gris el cual caía sobre su espalda con un flequillo grueso que se dividía sobre su frente su piel era de color cyan y portaba una versión ligera del uniforme militar su complexión era de una mujer delgada de 20 años y su gema era un a turmalina la cual tenía una forma triangular con una faceta de la misma forma en el centro de esta.

Ónice – Turmalina… - Dijo ella suavemente tratando de llamar la atención de su compañera

Turmalina – ¿Porque crees que hayan decidido alzar sus armas contra nosotras, sus hermanas, su hogar, su propia especie? – Dijo Turmalina con un toque de melancolía en su tono sin mirar a Ónice – ¿Que les hizo olvidar la lealtad que adoptaron durante toda su vida? ¿Que vieron en este planeta que les hizo dar la vida por él y arrebatar la vida de otros también?

Ónice – Eso mismo me pregunte cuando inicio esta guerra – Respondió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Turmalina tratando de darle por lo menos la menor parte de sus ánimos

Turmalina – Pero deberíamos tener por lo menos una idea, es decir lo único que recibimos eran constantes transmisiones exigiendo que abandonáramos el planeta, sin negociaciones ni alguna otra demanda, en cuanto nos negamos ellos estallaron en violencia empezaron por pequeños templos y luego fueron por los centros de comunicación y luego siguieron con la distorsión galáctica – Dijo ella recordando el reporte de misión que se le había dado antes de descender en el planeta, mientras seguía mirando a su líder con una marcada confusión en sus ojos

Ónice – Bueno puedes preguntarles cuando quieras – Bromeo marcando una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo Turmalina no encontró la menor gracia, la sonrisa de Ónice desapareció al ver que talvez había dicho algo que no debía – Oh lo lamento a veces olvido lo que sueles ser muy hmm… - Ónice no encontraba una manera de expresarse

Turmalina - ¿Débil? – Completo ella aun con tristeza

Ónice - ¿Tu débil? Debes estar bromeando si de fortaleza se tratara tu podrías haber tomado el mando del equipo sin problema – Agrego – Me refiero a que sueles ser un poco… sensible

Turmalina – Nunca he tenido problemas con la batalla, pero si con luchar con mi propia gente – Dijo con un tono que no iba acorde con su humor usual pero la situación no ameritaba su constante buen humor

Turmalina era una de las más expertas en las filas de la armada de las gemas en sin embargo también podía ser la más emocional, no solo en situaciones que ameritaban lágrimas cuando turmalina se enfadaba podía ser un huracán arrasándolo todo a su paso hasta el punto en el cual podía ser considerada su exterminadora personal debido a sus habilidades de combate con o sin armas, en un principio ella había sido enviada junto con su escuadrón el cual estaba compuesto por sus actuales integrantes más un miembro que pertenecía a la división de artillería y asalto, su objetivo principal era poner en marcha el portal principal de la distorsión galáctica y así reabastecer tropas para igualar a el enemigo, pero la demora provocada por el enemigo había obligado a los líderes a dar la definitiva retirada del planeta, sin embargo no todos estaban en los transportes a la hora de iniciar la evacuación un ejemplo claro eran ellas, lo que sus opositores hacían con las sobrevivientes era un misterio tan solo se limitaban en darles la opción de la rendición para luego llevárselas a una ubicación desconocida y si estas daban signos de agresión… bueno lo que ocurría en esos casos sí que no era ningún misterio, los grupos enemigos eran demasiado grandes para hacer algo al respecto en caso de que una o dos gemas adoptaran una actitud prepotente los rebeldes se delimitaban a acabar con los autores de la agresión, ellas habían qué tenido que observar esta clase de situaciones desde algún escondite o de la distancia tratando de no ser descubiertas.

Turmalina – si solo nos confiáramos de la fuerza bruta ya nos habrían postergado ya hace tiempo, tu capacidad de liderazgo es la que nos mantiene en el camino correcto –alego turmalina, era su forma de decir "Estaríamos perdidas si yo fuera la líder"

Ónice – Gracias pero todo sería mejor si Morganita estuviera aquí – Dijo ella mientras daba recuerdos de su antiguo líder con un gran grado de tristeza en su tono fracasando en su intento de levantar los ánimos de Turmalina dejando que sus propios sentimientos se opusieran a su calma.

Turmalina – No me has dicho exactamente que paso ese día – Dijo ella tratando de que ella no se sintiera arrinconada u obligada a responder, sin embargo su ausencia y la de la gema técnica en ese fatal momento la privaba de todo conocimiento del destino de su postergado líder

Ónice – No lo sé con certeza – dijo tratando de mantener el volumen de su tono – un segundo estaba a mi lado y al otro… ya no – Explico Ónice tratando de mirar a Turmalina a los ojos mientras hablaba

Turmalina – Debió ser horrible… - dijo antes de ser interrumpida por una voz ya conocida para ellas

Jacinto la cual en uno de sus despliegues de fuerza había logrado encontrar un artefacto que encajaba con la descripción que se le había dado anteriormente por parte de la gema más pequeña.

Jacinto – Oigan – Grito la corpulenta gema llamando la atención de ambas - ¿Debo suponer que es esto lo que buscamos? – Dijo mostrando un artefacto que para cualquiera sería una ridícula estatua de piedra con un agujero en el centro, pero para ellas era su boleto de salida de aquel infierno, una roca de los lamentos, el único detalle era que esta estaba en muy mal estado, tanto que Jacinto se hacía cuestionar si sería capaz de enviar la transmisión hacia el planeta madre

Ónice – Excelente, inicia la transmisión Ámbar – Dijo Ónice a la gema técnica la cual entro en contacto con la roca de los lamentos con ambas manos la cual empezó a emitir un sonido parecido a la estática, al pasar un par de segundos la roca finalmente entro en modo de transmisión dando a entender que podían empezar a emitir el mensaje.

Ámbar – Atención planeta madre aquí escuadrón K4 pidiendo evacuación desde el planeta tierra coordenadas: latitud: 37°14'31.21"N, longitud: 115°48'48.43"O, ¿me recibes? – Dijo Ámbar redactando la transmisión mientras mantenía la mayor concentración posible, cuando finalmente la transmisión fue respondida

Turmalina – Música para mis oídos – Dijo ella con un tono enérgico con una clara y amplia sonrisa obviamente este era su humor más común del cual tanto como Ónice como Ámbar odiaban su ausencia

Voz – Aquí planeta madre, K4 te recibo pero la transmisión está cortada – Obviamente el estado de la roca no estaba siendo de gran ayuda lo cual empezaba a mortificar a las presentes

Ámbar trato de mejorar la transmisión sin embargo esta variaba de manera frustrante desde producir una transmisión apenas audible hasta un horrible sonido que era simplemente intolerable para la gema, esto solo duro hasta que la roca empezó a emitir una corriente eléctrica dando a entender que algo andaba realmente mal, finalmente la roca de los lamentos empezó a agrietarse hasta que la señal se perdió, Ámbar trato de reestablecer el contacto pero esta no volvió a funcionar ella golpeo el suelo causando un pequeño estruendo dando a entender que se daba por vencida.

Jacinto – ¿Que paso con la transmisión? – La pregunta era obvia pero tenía esperanzas de que no se tratara de lo que ella creía, no quería creer que después de días de búsqueda esta había sido en vano solo para encontrar un transmisor defectuoso y aun peor el único en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda

Turmalina – No te preocupes Ámbar la roca estaba en muy mal estado, esto era una posibilidad entre muchas más, no es tu culpa – Dijo turmalina ignorando la cuestión de Jacinto y dejando que Ónice respondiera, mientras su compañera seguía sentada en el suelo con la cara oculta tras sus rodillas, esta respondió poniéndose se pie mirando a Turmalina la cual le dio una sonrisa, Ámbar se delimito a mirar hacia otro lado aun con cierta frustración reprimida, no era momento de lamentarse sin embargo no podía evitarlo – ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? – Dijo Turmalina con una sonrisa confiada como si se tratara de una indirecta esta vez refiriéndose a Ónice la cual estaba tratando de organizar las ideas en su cabeza

Ónice – Bueno… nos tomó 3 días y medio localizar la frecuencia de esa roca de los lamentos y en vista de que era la única en la zona según el radar, no estoy del todo segura de cuál debe ser nuestro siguiente paso – Dijo Ónice con una inexplicable calma

Sin embargo Jacinto no se tomó esto de la misma manera ya que esta tomo la roca de los lamentos y la arrojo a una distancia considerablemente lejos lo cual no provoco la mejor reacción en Turmalina la cual miro a Jacinto con una mirada fulminante, ella trataba de mantener la paz en su pequeña sociedad por otro lado Jacinto por otro lado actuaba como un detonante que solía desestabilizar la calma entre ellas, había ocasiones como esta en la cual Turmalina se preguntaba si había sido buena idea impedir que Jacinto se fuese por su cuenta cuando quedaron atrapadas en esa pesadilla pero como siempre la realidad la golpeaba justo en sus narices recordándole que técnicamente se trataba de un superior, aunque en esas circunstancias los rangos quedaban al margen de la prioridad ya que ya no se encontraban en la academia militar si no que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, pero aun así iniciar una pelea con Jacinto solo terminaría mal, ganara o perdiera.

Jacinto - ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto a manera de provocación obviamente si Turmalina quería pelea ella no le daría un "no" por respuesta, no era la primera vez y no sería la ultima

Turmalina respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados logrando ahogar su enfado y logrando recuperar la calma y abrazar la madurez… bueno talvez no a la madurez, pero pudo reunir suficiente calma para poder hacer una broma.

Turmalina – Nada que pueda decir enfrente de Ámbar – Dijo adoptando el papel de comediante obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Jacinto

Ámbar – No soy una infante – dijo casi como si se tratase de una queja logrando la atención de Turmalina

Turmalina – ¿Enserio? – Dijo Turmalina con una sonrisa amplia – Eso me pareció un puchero – Exclamo mientras su voz tomaba un tono juguetón

Ámbar – No te atrevas – dijo retrocediendo unos pasos de manera temerosa ya que no le gustaba para nada cuando Turmalina se comportaba como la hermana mayor

En ese momento Turmalina empezó a perseguir a Ámbar de una manera cómica que sería digna de una caricatura, Jacinto solo miraba la escena tratando de no unirse a la persecución ya que realmente odiaba cuando esas 2 se comportaban de esa manera tan infantil y le provocaba profundos deseos de enviar a ese par a la misma distancia que la roca de los lamentos claro que sería sencillo en el caso de Ámbar pero Turmalina… lo mejor sería hablar con la gema al mando claro aunque no esperaba que esta hiciera algo al respecto

Jacinto – ¿No harás algo para detenerlas? – Dijo esta sin perder a ambas gemas de vista

Ónice – Lo mejor será dejarlas disfrutar mientras allá calma, creo que es la mejor forma de dejar que ese ambiente de tensión se disipe – Dijo mientras su vista seguía la pequeña persecución antes de soltar una risa – además esto es gracioso

Turmalina finalmente había alcanzado a su presa sujetándola de uno de sus tobillos dejándola colgando de cabeza Ámbar pataleaba tratando de librarse del agarre sin ningún resultado

Ámbar – ¡Suéltame! – Ordeno solo recibiendo la sonrisa divertida de parte de su captora

Turmalina – Podría hacerlo… si lo pides amablemente – dijo sin dejar de lado su actitud burlona

Ámbar – Por favor – Dijo después de suspirar resignada con un tono apenas audible al menos para Turmalina

Turmalina – Perdona, ¿dijiste…? – Dijo con la intención de oírlo en voz alta

Ámbar – Dije… - Trato de articular, pero fue interrumpida por una llamada de atención por parte de su líder la cual había pedido la atención de ambas

Ónice – Se acerca alguien – Dijo retomando su tono autoritario

Turmalina soltó a Ámbar dejándola caer sobre el suelo de cabeza… por error, sin embargo tendría que redactar su disculpa luego… una larga disculpa, Ónice le hizo una señal a Ámbar para que se ocultara ya que a pesar de ser una gema no era exactamente un soldado o una gran combatiente, Turmalina tomo su posición con sus compañeras preparándose para dar el comité de bienvenida a sus inoportuna compañía.

Fin del primer capítulo.

No tengo demasiado que decir a excepción de que este es mi primer proyecto así que cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva (mientras esta tenga sentido obviamente) será bienvenida, actualmente estoy en vacaciones de verano por la preparatoria así que tendré tiempo libre suficiente para dedicarme a este proyecto sin demasiados intervalos de tiempo, quería escribir una historia así que al ser una caricatura con tantas interrogantes decidí que Steven Universe sería un buen comienzo, pero como ya lo habrán notado no me enfocare en Steven si no en un génesis en algún punto del pasado en la gran guerra en un personaje de mi propia creación, aunque si me tomare mi tiempo para hacer ciertas revisiones y correcciones que pueda para darle la mejor estética posible a la historia sin descuidar la trama, bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Direccion equivocada

Bueno es bastante raro imaginarse el trasfondo del mundo de Steven Universe con la ausencia de su querido protagonista ¿pero qué más da?, En cuanto a el camino que siguen nuestro peculiar grupo de gemas sé que no es el más… "Benévolo" pero el fanfic habla de las revelaciones descubiertas por uno de los personajes más remarcables de la historia el cual tendrá interacciones con caras nuevas y algunas ya conocidas, también la reciente Steven Bomb me tomo por sorpresa afortunadamente no creo que cause gran cambio en la historia si quieren saber más sucesos de lo más reciente de Steven Universe pueden ir a el canal designado en youtube para las novedades de esta divertida e intrigante caricatura, cuyo link no pondré ya que no tengo la más mínima idea si será correcto colocar un link en una historia pero si les daré el nombre del canal "The world of Steven Universe" bueno ya lo dije.

Steven Universe y sus personajes es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro (aunque no sé porque se molestarían en demandarnos por copyright a causa de una historia inventada por mi retorcida imaginación, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?), ahora sin más el capítulo 2.

Capítulo 2: Dirección equivocada

Las tres gemas en el frente estaban en posición preparadas para lo que viniera, Ónice mantenía la cabeza en la proximidad del enemigo el cual estaba cada vez más y más cerca, Jacinto sentía como su adrenalina iba en aumento no veía la hora de ensuciarse un poco las manos, por su parte Turmalina no le agradaba la idea de postergar a ninguna otra gema, para ella era algo más que abominable sin embargo no se quedaría de rodillas para ver como una de ellas era la autora de su muerte.

Finalmente el grupo enemigo hizo contacto visual con ellas, se trataba de un grupo de reconocimiento, no se tenía claro que les había hecho venir hacia allí talvez interceptaron las señal que enviaron... intentaron enviar o tan solo vieron el alboroto que armaron al fallar la roca, eso ya no importaba, el grupo estaba compuesto por 2 gemas una de estatura promedio y otra más alta, su equipo militar era compuesto por una armadura cristalina de un tono celestino compuesta de una coraza lisa que cubría su torso, brazales, botas y en el centro de el peto tenían el símbolo que caracterizaba a la rebelión el cual era una rosa con una espiral de espinas que se extendía por toda la coraza, no estaban solas tenían a nativos del planeta como escoltas los cuales tenían una armadura similar, pero a diferencia de sus superiores estas tenían hombreras, en lugar de botas unas espinilleras, estos tenían yelmos cerrados con una forma redonda con una abertura en forma de Y la cual les permitía ver fuera del casco, estaban armados con sables largos y delgados que no tenían mucha diferencia a la composición de su armadura y para posibles ataques a distancia una ballesta que parecía tener una composición cristalina de color verde pero estos parecían no tener alguna clase de munición.

Gema 1 – Alto deténganse – dijo con un estricto tono de voz – están en un territorio fuera de la jurisdicción del planeta madre, vengan en paz o las someteremos por la fuerza

Turmalina – Eso no se oye muy prometedor – dijo ella para sí misma desviando la mirada

Jacinto – Porque no dejamos de lado las cortesías y vamos directo a la parte divertida – Dijo elevando la tensión del momento

La primera en atacar fue la gema rebelde más pequeña la cual invoco un par de cuchillas desde su gema las cuales sostenía de manera dual las cuales estaban acopladas a sus antebrazos y se abalanzo directo contra Jacinto la cual reacciono dándole un puñetazo arrojándola hasta impactar contra un pedazo de escombro, Turmalina decidió ir contra los escoltas los cuales desenfundaron sus ballestas preparándose para ofrecer apoyo a distancia turmalina corrió a una velocidad increíble envolviéndose a sí misma en un resplandor azul cielo mientras dejaba un estela de luz a su paso, esta se colocó en posición al lateral a la derecha de sus enemigos a una distancia considerable para después invocar su arma la cual era una espada katana con una larga hoja de color azul marino con una empuñadura negra y un pomo de color cyan y una base de forma redonda color azul turquesa, ella inmediatamente arremetió a toda velocidad contra los soldados humanos los cuales tenían una conveniente formación en línea, Turmalina logro arremeter contra dos de ellos pero los demás salieron del camino eludiendo a la veloz espadachína la cual empezó a ser atacada por los escoltas los cuales se habían colocado de pie y ahora utilizaban sus ballestas las cuales generaban y lanzaban potentes virotes de energía los cuales desaparecían al impactar contra algún objeto, Turmalina se detuvo un momento para apreciar esto y luego huir utilizando su súper velocidad colocándose a cubierto detrás de una gran roca, mientras tanto los soldados que Turmalina había derribado recientemente se habían levantado con algunas dificultades estos tenían unas marcas de cortes en su armadura pero estos no eran para nada profundos, lo cual indicaba que la mayor parte del daño se había producido en la caída producto de haber sido embestidos con tal fuerza, estos procedieron a seguir en su tarea de asestar sus disparos contra su agresora la cual había salido de su cobertura.

Turmalina – ¿Qué? Pero ese corte debió atravesar la armadura ¿De qué están hechas esas cosas? – Pensó Turmalina totalmente atónita, obviamente esos soldados estaban mejor equipados de lo que ella creía

Turmalina se aproximó a uno de los soldados el cual respondió desenfundando su espada preparándose para un combate cercano, las otras dos gemas se dedicaban a luchar con su respectivo oponente, Jacinto no tenía problemas para arrojar a su contrincante como una muñeca de trapo sin embargo su armadura cumplía con la función de proteger a su portadora de impactos críticos y evitar daños severos, al ver que su golpes no surtían el efecto deseado Jacinto se dispuso a invocar su arma, al principio esta parecía un simple bastón largo pero al salir de su gema por completo este adopto su verdadera forma el cual era un enorme martillo de guerra el cual tenía un aspecto escalofriante, La cabeza era de color rojo por un lado tenia pinchos y por el otro un filo grueso dando a entender que también servía como un hacha de batalla y el mango era un tanto elegante pero sin dejar de hacer juego con la parte superior este tenía un color negro con algunos rúnicos de color rojo, una vez con su arma en manos esta procedió a tratar de aplastar a la gema que recién había logrado ponerse de pie, esta salto a un lado eludiendo el golpe del martillo el cual elevo una gran cantidad de polvo y dejó un cráter en el lugar del impacto, la gema no se quedó atrás y se aproximó hacia su enemigo para que este batiera su martillo en el aire fallando en el golpe permitiéndole a la delgada gema golpear su brazo derecho con sus cuchillas pero el ataque tuvo un efecto mínimo al ver detenidamente el lugar del impacto noto que la piel de Jacinto se había curtido lo suficiente para impedir que este atravesara su piel.

Jacinto – Ahora es mi turno – Dijo corriendo hacia su adversaria reanudando su ataque

Ónice tenía sus propios problemas, la otra gema la cual era un poco más grande trataba de golpearla con un mandoble, Ónice eludía los ataques con elegancia y precisión la gema enemiga realizo un corte vertical tratando de partir a Ónice a la mitad pero esta desapareció justo frente a sus ojos, esta miro alrededor con incredulidad buscando a su oponente para después recibir un fuerte golpe en el vientre el cual la obligo a retroceder un par de metros, Ónice reapareció frente a ella solo para hacer una señal negativa con su dedo índice, la enorme gema repitió su táctica anterior pero Ónice tan solo invoco su arma la cual era un florete con una hoja gris, una empuñadora negra y base gris, un pomo redondo de color blanco, Ónice encontró una abertura en la armadura debajo de su brazo la cual dejaba ver una zona vulnerable, con un ágil movimiento esta hundió su florete en esta abertura provocando una gran punzada de dolor la gema solo miro unos segundos a su oponente para luego desaparecer en una nube de polvo dejando tan solo una gema como resto, Ónice solo tomo la gema del piso y se dedicó a sentarse sobre una piedra a ver el resto de la pelea, no era que no quisiera ayudar pero había una regla entre ellas que no debía quebrantarse la cual era: "No entrometerse en la pelea de alguien más".

Turmalina bloqueaba las estocadas con una habilidad impresionante incluso logrando anticiparse a los ataques más elaborados de sus agresores, estos mantenían un ritmo veloz y ágil, finalmente estos decidieron atacar todos al mismo tiempo, Turmalina se agacho recibiendo el trio de sables con su propia espada logrando detenerlos a la vez, para luego impulsar las espadas hacia arriba desequilibrando a los soldados y proceder a hacer un ataque giratorio con la espada lanzándolos en direcciones distintas, uno de ellos apenas se ponía de pie cuando Turmalina le hundió su hoja en la garganta provocándole la muerte, otro de ellos trato de atacar por la espalda pero Turmalina respondió explotando el mismo punto débil, este cayó al suelo sin nada más que pudiese hacerse, el último soldado estaba en posición defensiva esperando el próximo movimiento de su adversario, Turmalina levanto su espada al aire el cual empezó a resplandecer en un fulgor azul, el soldado se aproximó para evitar el movimiento pero ya era tarde, Turmalina batió su espada al aire el cual despidió un potente torbellino de energía el cual impacto contra el rebelde atravesando su coraza y provocándole una potente descarga eléctrica sin antes provocarle un violento retroceso, este cayo al débil mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban dejándolo a manos de la muerte, Turmalina hizo desaparecer su espada para ir donde estaba su compañera.

Ónice - ¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio? – interrogo ella con una ceja levantada

Turmalina – Hubiese sido muy fácil – Respondió con una gran confianza en su tono para luego agregar – Además solo eran humanos, no quería usar todo mi repertorio contra ellos – finalizo ella

La gema enemiga restante trataba de darle la vuelta al combate intentando atacar directamente el pecho de Jacinto ya que esto le daría un golpe directo hacia su gema lo cual podría provocarle un severo daño o incluso una muerte instantánea, Jacinto noto la táctica de su oponente y reacciono golpeando a su adversaria en el rostro arrojándola al suelo, antes de poder levantarse recibió un golpe de lleno del enorme martillo provocando que se retirara a su gema, al terminar el combate las cuatro gemas se reunieron solo para presumir su habilidad en el combate pero luego de unos minutos de conversación cayeron en cuenta de que debían decidir qué hacer con las otras dos gemas.

Turmalina – ¿No podemos dejarlas aquí? – dijo tratando de evitarles un destino peor, ella estaba entrenada para matar si era necesario pero matar a aquellos que juro proteger la ponía en una situación muy difícil, sobre todo con los valores que le enseñaron en el planeta madre entre los cuales había uno que ella no tomaba para nada a la ligera "solo nos tenemos a nosotras y a nadie más"

Ónice – Delatarían nuestra existencia a su superior en cuanto logren regenerarse, debemos contar con el elemento sorpresa

Turmalina – Eso si aún tuviéremos "el elemento sorpresa" – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última oración, Turmalina en parte tenía razón sus operaciones recientes no habían sido del todo sigilosas y eso a Ónice le constaba

Jacinto – Me asegurare de que mantengan la boca cerrada – Dijo alzando su martillo en el aire preparándose para enviarlas a mejor vida

Turmalina se colocó frente a ambas piedrecillas las cuales yacían en el suelo, ella se quedó parada mirando a Jacinto desafiante.

Ónice – Me temo que será lo mejor – Dijo desconcertando a Turmalina, luego de compartir miradas con Ónice se quitó de en medio dejándole vía libre a la gema mayor.

Turmalina – Haz lo que quieras - dijo dando la espalda a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

Jacinto siguió con lo suyo, al sentir el pequeño estruendo en la tierra un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Turmalina a causa de varios pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente y el desagrado producido por las acciones de sus compañeras.

Ónice – Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que pensar en nuestro propio bienestar antes que en nuestras emociones, no debemos dejar nada al azar y arriesgarnos a que ocurra lo peor, debes entenderlo tan solo pienso en ustedes – ella trato de hacer que Turmalina se diera la vuelta ya que no toleraba la idea de haberse ganado su desprecio

Turmalina – Solo dinos a donde tenemos que ir ahora – No era el mejor momento para hablar no parecía tener el mejor humor y esto se justificaba muy bien

Ámbar – Tengo una idea – se dirigió a sus compañeras – Este grupo de reconocimiento debió haber salido de un campamento principal, si lo encontramos tal vez tengamos acceso a una plataforma y poder llegar al centro de comunicaciones y emitir otra transmisión

Jacinto – El lugar estará bien protegido – contradijo ella – La mayoría numérica es de nuestros peores enemigos en este momento

Ónice – Cruzaremos ese puente al llegar ahí, por ahora es nuestro siguiente paso – dijo ella

Jacinto - ¿Puente? – Pregunto ella incrédula

Ónice – Es una expresión – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – ¿Pero como encontraremos el campamento principal?

Turmalina suspiro antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia el cuerpo de uno de los soldados humanos, esta cerro los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos los cuales tenían un brillo particular de color azul, desde la perspectiva de turmalina una esencia blanca se desprendía de uno de los cuerpos y esta dejaba un rastro que salía hacia el oeste.

Turmalina – Síganme – Ordeno sin mas

Ónice fue tras ella junto con las demás a un paso apresurado, estas caminaron por no más de dos horas hasta llegar hasta un pequeño barranco, en el fondo de este se podía apreciar los restos de una estructura cristalina de color blanco, Turmalina miraba este paisaje con cierto pesar

Flashback –

Turmalina y su equipo se encontraban realizando los últimos preparativos para el aterrizaje de sus refuerzos el barranco era la zona de aterrizaje del transporte que traería los soldados suficientes para tomar la distorsión galáctica y así poder tomarles la delantera.

Ónice – Todo listo, hora lanzar la señal – dijo ella antes de colocar un pequeño cilindro de color amarillo en el suelo, acto seguido se alejó antes de que este lanzara una esfera de luz la cual al llegar a cierta altura se expandió dando inicio al aterrizaje.

Una corveta que tenía la forma un ovalo blanco empezó a acercarse al fondo del barranco con el objetivo de aterrizar y desplegar a los refuerzos dentro de esta, pero antes de llegar al fondo ocurrió algo que dejaría marcadas a las presentes de por vida, cinco azes de luz de color rosado salieron de una zona no muy alejada , estos impactaron contra la corveta la cual empezó a despedir humo, algunas explosiones se produjeron a su alrededor, esta se estrelló en el fondo del barranco aun envuelto en llamas, Turmalina miraba este escenario horrorizada sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Fin del flash back –

Ámbar – Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la mirada perdida de Turmalina

Turmalina – Eh? – balbuceo saliendo del trance que se había inducido a si misma

Ámbar – Eso es un si – Dijo ella – Lamento lo que ocurrió hace rato – Se disculpó ella

Turmalina - …Gracias – Dijo en voz baja – Lamento haberte tirado de cabeza – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión de pena y soltaba una risa nerviosa

Ámbar – Oh lo había olvidado – Dijo antes de hacerle una señal para que se agachara, Turmalina se agacho sin sospechar lo que iba a ocurrir, Ámbar dio un fuerte golpe con sus nudillos a su cabeza – Disculpa aceptada

Turmalina – Ouch – Grito ella sujetando su cabeza – Pero dije que lo sentía – se quejó ella

Ámbar – Y acepto tu disculpa – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Turmalina – Estamos a mano – Dijo aun sujetando su cabeza con una sonrisa pero con una expresión de dolor

Ambas empezaron a reír antes de continuar su trayecto hacia el campamento principal siguiendo aquel rastro.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Que pasara con nuestras pro/antagonistas?, ¿Veremos a nuestras Cristal Gems favoritas?, ¿Dejare de hablar como un imbécil? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo después de que haga una infinidad de correcciones de errores a este capítulo y al anterior las cuales espero que me indiquen con su dulce, suculento y sexy review…, hasta otra damas y caballeros.


	3. En la guarida de la bestia

Bien un capítulo más cerca de un futuro final, en realidad no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá ya que tengo la trama lista pero no quiero ponerla toda en un solo capitulo debo admitir que en un inicio esto hiba a ser un One-shot pero creo que hubiese dejado varias cosas sin aclarar, así que decidí darme mi tiempo para hacer una historia completa, lo que pretendo es hacer una historia de al menos 10 capítulos y poder hacerla adaptable a la "Steven Bomb" del 17 de julio bueno dejando de lado mis planes aquí les dejo el capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: En la guarida de la bestia

El camino era largo y callado ya que Turmalina mantenía la concentración en el rastreo así que la conversación no era mucha, pronto encontraron un paisaje que llamo su atención, se trataba de un campo repleto de armas entre las cuales se encontraban: espadas, hachas, etc, el paisaje era un tanto conmovedor ya que parecía tratarse de un cementerio de guerra.

Ónice – Creo que este sitio fue uno de los lugares más agitados en el conflicto – Dijo analíticamente

Ámbar – ¿Todas esas gemas murieron? – Pregunto con curiosidad y algo de temor

Turmalina – Tanto gemas como humanos – Respondió entrando en la conversación – Algunas armas son como las de aquellos soldados

Ónice – No podemos estar seguras de que todas las armas sean de los rebeldes – Este comentario solo abrió nuevas interrogantes

Turmalina – ¿Hicieron un cementerio para ambos bandos? – Se cuestionó ya que era un poco extraño que tu enemigo le tuviera aunque sea un poco de respeto a tus restos

Jacinto – Es bueno ver que no han olvidado quienes son los suyos, Pero es un insulto que nos comparen con esos simios

Ámbar – ¡Miren esto! – Dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de las demás, se trataba de una funda gruesa de color rosado con unos detalles blancos esta tenía una superficie cristalina, En el centro tenía el símbolo de los rebeldes

Turmalina – Ja ja linda funda, ¿Pero dónde está la espada? – Se preguntó mientras miraba alrededor buscando la espada que encajara en ella

Jacinto – ¡Eso ya no importa!, tenemos que seguir avanzando ya perdimos el tiempo lo suficiente – Dijo ella entrando en cólera

Turmalina permaneció en silencio antes de mirar a Ámbar y encoger los hombros con una mueca graciosa haciendo referencia a que Jacinto estaba enloqueciendo, Ámbar solo ahogo una risilla para después arrojar la funda hacia un montón de lodo en el cual la funda se hundió.

Ámbar – ¿Crees que sea importante? – pregunto antes de avanzar detrás de Turmalina

Turmalina – Si fuese importante no la habrían dejado aquí – Aclaro sin dejar de caminar volviendo al seguir el rastro

Ámbar – Cierto – dijo antes de acelerar el paso

El grupo siguió caminando por el valle, hasta que la noche finalmente las alcanzo y la ausencia de cualquier fuente de luz las dejo prácticamente sin visión, Ónice genero una pequeña esfera de luz permitiéndoles ver por dónde iban, ahora Ónice caminaba junto a Turmalina para iluminar su camino mientras ella seguía el pequeño rastro del ahora difunto grupo de exploradores, después de unos minutos de camino Ónice disipo la esfera de luz y se detuvo abruptamente, las demás también se detuvieron a detrás de ella algo confundidas.

Turmalina – ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto ella al ver a Ónice completamente estática

Ónice – ¡Agáchense! – Ordeno ella en un susurro con un tono alarmado, las demás adoptaron una posición en la cual la yerba alta ocultara su posición a excepción de Jacinto la cual debido a su estatura tuvo que ponerse pecho a tierra

En la lejanía podía avistarse otra fuente de luz pero a diferencia del grupo anterior era mucho más numeroso, estaba compuesto por seis gemas y una exuberante cantidad de escoltas estos parecían transportar un gigantesco cañón cristalino de color rosado el cual estaba sobre una plataforma de cristal blanca la cual levitaba para facilitar el transporte del contundente objeto, los escoltas sostenían pequeños cristales blancos que producían luz, estos iban en la misma dirección que ellas, obviamente "eso" hiba hacia el campamento principal, el grupo miraba esto a larga distancia ocultas en la yerba alta.

Ámbar – ¿A dónde llevan esa cosa? – Pregunto ella en voz baja

Ónice – Probablemente limpian el desastre del campo de batalla – Dijo aun susurrando

Turmalina – Creo que los números nos superan en estos momentos, no nos ira tan bien como la última vez – susurro tomando en cuenta tanto el número de gemas como el de humanos – ¿Estas cómoda? – Pregunto a divertida al ver a Jacinto recostada en el suelo

Jacinto – Yo no hablaría si fuera tu – Amenazo ella tratando de bajar el tono

Turmalina – Que bueno que no lo eres – Dijo ella en un tono burlón aun en voz baja

Jacinto – ¿Que intentas decir? – Pregunto ella subiendo un poco el tono Provocando que Ónice silenciara a ambas – ¿Hablas enserio? pero si ella… - Ónice volvió pedir el silencio por medio de un siseo

Turmalina – Ya la escuchaste – Turmalina había logrado pasarse de la raya, Jacinto se había levantado y estaba sujetándola por el cuello – ¡Repite eso! – Dijo alzando la voz

Uno de los soldados que protegían el cañón se vio alertado por el grito este miro en aquella dirección y pudo ver a dos siluetas de pie en la oscuridad.

Soldado – ¡Por allá! – Grito uno de los escoltas alertando a sus líderes gemas y a todos los presentes

Gema – Ustedes vengan conmigo – Dijo señalando a un grupo considerablemente grande de soldados y a tres gemas – Los demás quédense con el cañón si hay más por aquí no podemos dejar que se apoderen de el – Termino para dar inicio a una persecución.

Al ver que el enemigo se aproximaba Ónice dio la orden para que su propio grupo se retirara, estas empezaron a correr tratando de mantenerse lejos del otro grupo, por parte de Turmalina ella podía correr a toda velocidad y perderse en la distancia pero no quería dejar a Ónice o a Ámbar… claro tampoco a Jacinto.

Jacinto – ¿Porque corremos? podemos hacerlos pedazos – Alego al líder mientras se acercaba al frente junto a ella

Ónice – No podemos arriesgarnos son muchos más que nosotras, además creo que tú y "boca grande" ya hicieron suficiente por esta noche – Respondió Ónice con una severa molestia en su tono

Turmalina – ¡Escuche eso! – Dijo ella desde atrás aun manteniendo el ritmo junto a ellas

Ónice – ¡Bien! – Respondió a su compañera de guerra

Ámbar – ¡Dejen de pelear! – Dijo ella a un lado de Turmalina

Sin embargo su pequeña discusión fue detenida por una llamada de atención de los soldados los cuales empezaron a disparar sus virotes de energía desde varios metros atrás tratando de frenar a sus blancos.

Ámbar – Tenemos que encontrar una forma de perderlos – Dijo aumentando el ritmo a pesar de su corta estatura ya que no quería ser el blanco trasero, tras haber rebasado a sus compañeras literalmente fue tragada por la tierra lo cual hizo que las demás pararan en seco

Ámbar había caído en un hueco en el suelo el cual era bastante grande y aun así se camuflaba bastante bien en la oscuridad y la yerba alta.

Turmalina – Bien hecho – Dijo antes de saltar al agujero seguida por las demás

Una vez los soldados llegaron a el agujero miraron tratando de divisar algo pero la profundidad del pozo le impedían ver el fondo, uno de ellos se disponía a ir tras ellas cuando su superior puso una mano en su coraza deteniéndolo en el acto.

Gema – Déjalos tenemos que informar a la comandante de su presencia, las estaremos esperando la próxima vez, trae a los demás – dijo antes de avanzar de vuelta con las otras gemas

Soldado – Como ordene – dijo para voltear a ver sus compañeros – ¡Ya la oyeron andando!

Y así iniciaron el camino de vuelta hacia el resto de los soldados, antes de irse uno de los soldados dio un último vistazo hacia el agujero el pateo una pequeña piedrecilla para tratar de oír el sonido de la caída de esta al no oír nada se retiró, mientras tanto en el fondo de aquel hueco se encontraba el grupo de gemas.

Ónice – Allá va el elemento sorpresa – Dijo mirando hacia el hueco

Jacinto – Buen escape – Dijo sarcásticamente sentada en el suelo mirando a Ámbar

Ámbar – Eso no estaba en mis planes, pero aun así funciono – Dijo levantándose de su zona de aterrizaje – ¿Donde esta Turmalina? – Se preguntó al percatarse de la ausencia de la espadachína

Turmalina – Aquí – Dijo asomando su cabeza de abajo de Jacinto – ¿Podrías levantarte?

Jacinto se puso de pie dejando a Turmalina libre, Esta trataba de acomodar su cadera haciendo un movimiento logrando que esta emitiera un sonido y volviera a su lugar.

Turmalina – ¡Uff! eso está mejor – Dijo con alivio

Ónice – Por aquí – Dijo señalando una extensión de la cueva ahora sosteniendo otra esfera de luz

Ámbar fue la primera en seguirla para luego ser seguida por Jacinto la cual al pasar junto a Turmalina golpeo su hombro con el suyo, Turmalina empezó a seguirlas sin decir nada más, el recorrido por la cueva era callado al no tomar en cuenta el eco de sus pasos y los ruidos de goteras que se escuchaban ocasionalmente.

Turmalina – ¿Y bien cuál es el plan? – Pregunto acercándose a Ónice

Ónice – Encontrar una salida de este sitio y buscar una manera de encontrar el campamento ahora que perdimos el rastro

Turmalina – ¿Nada más?

Ónice – Estoy en ello

La conversación fue interrumpida por un montón de murciélagos que se desprendieron del techo para empezar a volar sobresaltando a las gemas.

Turmalina – ¿Que eran esos? – Pregunto con más interés que cualquier otra cosa

Ámbar – Fauna terrestre pero desconozco de que tipo - Dijo recuperándose del susto

Jacinto – Fueran lo que fueran los odio – Dijo con desagrado

Turmalina – Tienes uno en la espalda – Dijo señalándola

Jacinto – Muy graciosa – Respondió creyendo que se trataba de alguna broma

Ónice – Es enserio esta atorado en tu cabello – Secundo ella

Y en efecto un pequeño murciélago había quedado atrapado en la maraña de pelo de Jacinto que al lograr sentir como este se movía Jacinto empezó a correr en círculos siendo perseguida por Turmalina la cual buscaba quitárselo de encima sin hacerle daño al murciélago, Ónice y Ámbar solo ahogaban las risas que provocaba esta escena, al final Turmalina logro saltar sobre Jacinto tomando al pequeño polisón (No estoy seguro si se escribe así) y sacándolo de la espalda de Jacinto la cual dejo de correr para que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, Turmalina miraba a la criatura con curiosidad pero al tenerlo en sus manos este reacciono batiendo sus alas y soltando una mordida, al sentir el punzante dolor en su dedo pulgar Turmalina lo soltó dejándolo volver al vuelo y se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Turmalina – Nunca había visto nada como eso – alego mirando su mano – y aún mejor que hiciera que Jacinto corriera de esa manera – agrego con una sonrisa ladina

Jacinto – Me tomo desprevenida eso es todo – Dijo con la cara más roja de lo normal – ¡Basta de esto movámonos! – Dijo para evitar que alguien digiera algo al respecto

Tras una breve caminata encontraron un escenario realmente tétrico era un túnel con un tono verde lima y una enorme sección de pequeñas cuevas que se conectaban con el túnel, tras dar un ligero vistazo dentro de una de las cuevas pudieron divisar una especie de sacos de un líquido gelatinoso de color verde, Turmalina mantuvo la mirada en uno de estos tratando de ver que había dentro del saco, cuando del techo callo una criatura que no tenía un buen aspecto, Este tenía la apariencia de una especie de escarabajo de color negro con un caparazón blindado, 4 patas en cada lado, una especie de aguijón en su parte trasera y una cabeza que se podía comparar con la de un lagarto, Dientes afilados y dos ojos rojos, esta criatura se abalanzó sobre Turmalina la cual reacciono invocando su espada para proceder a partirlo a la mitad, Turmalina salió de aquel sitio para ver como del frente y el resto de las cuevas salían más de estos escarabajos caminando tanto por el techo como las paredes.

Ámbar – ¡Parásitos! – Dijo al ver la multitud de estos insectos – Debemos estar en un criadero

Turmalina – Entonces no somos bienvenidas – Dijo antes de lanzar un torbellino de energía el cual logro destruir a varios parásitos

Jacinto se aproximó a estos parásitos con su martillo en manos golpeando el suelo provocando que varios de ellos salieran despedidos en el aire para después desvanecerse en una nube de polvo, Ónice tan solo permanecía quieta ya que cada vez que uno de los parásitos se acercaba esta simplemente lo partía por la mitad, estos también lograron rodear a Turmalina la cual impregno su arma con energía para lanzar una ataque giratorio con mucho mas alcance logrando deshacerse de los parásitos que la rodeaban, al final estos empezaron a dispersarse excavando en las paredes abriendo la tierra a mordidas.

Turmalina – ¿A dónde creen que van? – Dijo intentando alcanzar a uno de ellos cuando un ligero temblor sacudió el túnel

Ámbar – Creo que lo peor está por venir – Dijo antes de introducirse en una de las cuevas

En la lejanía del túnel pudieron ver como una versión más grande de los escarabajos se aproximaba solo que este tenía cuatro ojos, espinas recubriendo su caparazón, dos enormes pinzas a ambos lados de su boca y una gema de color verde en su frente con una forma octagonal.

Ónice – Bien creo que sería buena idea quitarnos de en medio – Dijo antes de introducirse en otra de las cuevas, las otras dos solo asintieron antes de separarse y ocultarse en cuevas distintas

El enorme escarabajo atravesó el túnel pasando de largo de las cavernas siguiendo su camino atraves del túnel, una vez que este se alejó las gemas sacaron sus cabezas de las cuevas.

Turmalina – ¿Hay algo que debamos saber de nuestro amigo? – Pregunto ella dirigiéndose a la técnica

Ámbar – Es una gema corrompida, no tengo bien por entendido el como sucede pero creo que tiene que ver con una especie de trastorno mental, los más pequeños son como pequeñas reproducciones de ella – Respondió con lujo de detalle

Nuevamente el temblor empezó anunciando que el escarabajo se acercaba nuevamente, Turmalina salió de su agujero y lanzo un remolino de energía el cual a pesar de infligir un poco de daño este no provoco el más mínimo retroceso, Turmalina volvió a su escondite.

Turmalina – Bien… los golpes de energía no funcionan – Dijo mientras miraba como el monstruo pasaba frente a ella – Pero parece que no se detiene

Las cuatro gemas trataban de idear una forma de vencerlo sin ser despedazadas por él, una vez paso frente a Jacinto esta lo golpeo con su martillo pero este no mostro señales de daño.

Jacinto – Su coraza es muy dura para romperla – Dijo para sí misma ya que sus compañeras estaban lejos

Nuevamente aquella criatura se fue probablemente preparándose para otra embestida, Turmalina analizo un poco la situación para que finalmente le llegara una idea a su cabeza, Turmalina salió de su agujero, una vez el escarabajo se acercaba este trato de engullir a Turmalina sin embargo esta salto y se adhirió a su frente a la altura de la gema, una vez cerca Turmalina apuñalo la gema con fuerza atravesándola, el escarabajo se contorsiono de dolor antes de detenerse por completo y desaparecer en una estela de humo, ahora no quedaban más que fragmentos de la gema del escarabajo, las demás gemas se acercaron a Turmalina la cual sujetaba uno de los fragmentos de la gema del monstruo.

Turmalina – ¿Esto puede pasarle a cualquiera de nosotras? – Pregunto mirando el resto de los fragmentos con cierto pesar aun si era un monstruo alguna vez formo parte de su planeta y la vida en el

Ámbar – No se sabe qué factores interfieren, hay quienes creen que se debe al aislamiento o a diversos factores psicológicos, estas simplemente enloquecen y adoptan esas formas por voluntad propia ha ocurrido a lo largo de los años durante la guerra – Explico buscando aclarar dudas

Jacinto – Es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo así – Dijo en tono severo

Ónice – Salgamos de aquí no sabemos si los parásitos volverán – Dijo ella sin embargo realmente quería alejar a Turmalina de esta clase de ambiente

Antes de irse Turmalina tomo los fragmentos y los sepulto en tierra suelta a poca profundidad.

Fin del capítulo 3

Listo después de algunas horas en vela y diversas correcciones está listo espero que les guste, le den favorito, dejen review y vayan a abrazar a su perro, adiós hasta otra :D


	4. Rosales

Hola sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar pero tengo algunos problemas con mi portátil y recientemente conseguí algo donde escribir así que los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 4: Rosales

Tras una larga caminata nuestras anti- heroínas finalmente lograron llegar al final del túnel, una vez más pudieron ver la luz que aquella estrella proporcionaba a la biosfera terrestre sin embargo el paisaje a su alrededor les decía que se habían alejado demasiado como para recobrar la orientación hacia el campamento principal, esto ponía en duda el resultado de su actual objetivo.

Ónice – Bien… ¿Ámbar? – Dijo la líder sin mirar a la mencionada

Ámbar – ¿Aja? – Respondió ella renuente a la situación

Ónice – ¿Puedes darnos alguna ubicación? – Pregunto con un atice de preocupación en su tono el cual casi parecía una suplica

Ámbar - …no – Dijo ella después de dar un rápido vistazo a su artefacto tratando de encontrar cualquier inusualidad que pudiera indicar la presencia de alguna estructura que no fueran rocas, su respuesta también provoco cierto gesto de derrota en Ónice

Sin embargo un nuevo golpe del azar les hizo levantar la vista para apreciar algo no muy usual, una nube de humo se alzaba en la lejanía probablemente producto de la combustión de materia orgánica, las gemas se miraron entre sí para luego empezar su avance hacia aquella locación.

Una vez habiendo llegado a la fuente del humo pudieron ver que en efecto se trataba del campamento principal, la fuente del humo era una pila de madera la cual aparentemente se había incendiado por causa de un incidente la ausencia de fuego indicaba que el incendio había sido controlado, el particular grupo de gemas miraban el sitio desde un punto donde no podían ser vistas.

Turmalina - Las cosas no podrían estar mejor y lo digo por la seguridad del campamento – Dijo ella y con toda la razón, el lugar estaba plagado de soldados de ambas especies algunos reunidos en patrullas y otros simplemente conversando entre si

Ónice – Si provocamos una confrontación abierta los tendremos a todos en cima en segundos aunque la plataforma está relativamente cerca – Dijo ella mirando la ubicación de la plataforma la cual tenía a 2 guardias como vigilancia para después mirar a Turmalina la cual miraba los alrededores de la zona restringida, Ónice sonrió – y también si alguien provoca un pequeño disturbio al otro lado del campamento, apuesto a que irían sin contemplación

Turmalina – Ya entiendo – Dijo captando el mensaje de su camarada de guerra – Esperen aquí en cuanto vean la señal corran a la plataforma

Jacinto – ¿Cuál es la señal? – pregunto

Turmalina – Ya sabrán cual es, denme cinco minutos si no regreso váyanse – Dijo antes de empezar a correr entre la espesa yerba hacia algún punto distante en el perímetro del lugar

Ámbar – No nos iremos sin ella ¿O sí? – Dijo preocupada

Ónice – Volverá a tiempo – Respondió en un tono neutral mirando la dirección de partida de Turmalina

En el extremo sur del campamento una mujer de al menos 3 metros, piel rosada, cabello rosado largo y rizado vistiendo lo que parecía ser un vestido blanco realmente largo el cual ocultaba sus pies de la vista, en su vientre lucía un cuarzo rosado, esta particular figura recorría pacíficamente el lugar acompañada de otra figura muy particular, una mujer de estatura promedio, piel porcelana. Cabello anaranjado pálido, con una perla en su frente, Llevaba un traje con color celeste en el pecho y un poncho blanco de bailarina alrededor con unas calzas celestes.

Rose – Una excelente mañana – Dijo ella con un suave tono de voz

Perla – Definitivamente, desde nuestra victoria en el portal galáctico la presencia de gemas hostiles ha ido disminuyendo pero… ¿crees que sea buena idea permitirles la partida? – Pregunto ella no muy segura de la última decisión de Rose

Rose – Seguro, se les concederá un transporte de evacuación siempre y cuando estén dispuestas a irse pacíficamente, pero me gustaría que pudieran ver la belleza de este mundo en lugar de querer seguir el protocolo ciegamente… si tan solo supieran – Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su última frase

Perla – Tendrán que saberlo en algún momento y aun así no sabemos si eso haría la diferencia – Dijo perla mirando a un grupo de gemas y humanos que conversaban

Rose – Esa solo es la punta del problema, aún queda el asunto de la "corrupción" –Dijo mirando a una gema sentada sobre un tronco de madera, esta parecía deprimida y desesperada una compañera trataba de animarla pero esta simplemente se negaba a tener cualquier clase de contacto visual

Perla – Van siete este mes – dijo respaldando la afirmación – Si no encontramos una forma de parar esto podría convertirse en una epidemia

Rose – El problema está en sus mentes, técnicamente se están obligando a permanecer aquí – dijo ella con lastima

Perla – No sabemos que les harán si regresan – Respondió

Rose – No hay duda de que no será mejor que la corrupción – Dijo mientras avanzaba a los almacenes

Perla – Hasta ahora hemos recuperado la mayor parte del armamento dispersado por el campo de batalla, sin embargo la artillería anti-aérea permanecerá en su lugar en caso de tener visitas no deseadas – Explico ella

Rose – ¿Qué hay de los últimos transportes de evacuación? – Pregunto

Perla – Salieron hace 32 horas – Respondió sin dejar de mirar a Rose sin embargo desvió la mirada justo cuando ella volteo a verla lo cual provoco cierta confusión en la líder

¿ - es una lástima porque creo que tendremos que preparar uno más – Dijo una gema de estatura elevada de piel rojo oscuro con un corte afro de color negro con unas gafas de espectro azul y rojo con un traje de color purpura y rojo, esta tenía dos gema granate en cada una de sus manos

Rose - ¿Qué sucede Garnet? – Pregunto ella al recibir la extraña referencia de su compatriota

Garnet – Queda un último grupo, estaban rondando en medio de la nada cuando las vimos anoche eran cuatro gemas en total – Informo ella a la superior

Rose – ¿Trataron de? – Pregunto ella con cierta preocupación

Garnet – Tratamos de neutralizarlas pero escaparon por una madriguera en el suelo, hay grupos buscándolas en la espesura pero no las hemos visto desde anoche, tememos que ellas hayan sido las responsables de las desapariciones de los últimos exploradores – Termino su informe ajustando sus gafas

Perla – Deben ser de nivel cuatro por lo menos si pudieron con un grupo de ese tamaño – Dijo analíticamente

Rose – Si no queremos más bajas debemos dialogar, informarles que las dejaremos ir en paz si tan solo nos dejan ayudarles – Alego a las dos presentes

Garnet – haremos lo posible – exclamo con una expresión neutral

Sin embargo su pequeña charla fue interrumpida por una explosión a poca distancia, varios miembros del cuerpo militar empezaron a acudir a aquella dirección, el trio procedió a seguir su ejemplo

Mientras tanto la multitud que antes rodeaba el portal abandonaba la zona dejando a 2 guardias restantes los cuales adoptaron posición defensiva.

Ónice – Esa es la señal, muévanse – Dijo mientras corría en dirección a la plataforma

Al llegar se vieron frente a frente con ambos guardias los cuales los recibieron con una reacción amenazante lo cual provoco una respuesta hostil por parte de Ónice y Jacinto las cuales invocaron sus armas listas para una posible riña.

Turmalina corría a toda marcha eludiendo diversos ataques tratando de llegar a la ubicación de la plataforma y salir de terreno hostil, mientras tanto en una atalaya a un soldado había visto a la escurridiza gema, al analizar su dirección el soldado humano diviso un barril de color rojo en el camino de Turmalina lo cual le provoco una sonrisa interna este preparo su ballesta apuntando a aquel objeto justo cuando Turmalina estaba a un escaso metro este disparo su ballesta, el virote viajo raudo hacia su blanco y en cuanto tuvo contacto con el este exploto en una llamarada de fuego y humo la cual despidió a Turmalina por el aire para luego caer fuertemente sobre el suelo, Turmalina trataba de reincorporarse torpemente mientras un molesto zumbido se escuchaba en su oído derecho, justo cuando había terminado de ponerse de pie un virote aterrizo a pocos centímetros de golpearla en la cabeza esto alerto a Turmalina la cual apenas empezaba su huida cuando algo se cruzó en su camino.

Una vez los guardias eliminados las 3 gemas se colocaron sobre la plataforma, pero la ausencia de Turmalina no les permitía partir

Jacinto – ¿Dónde está? – Exclamo mirando a todos lados

Ónice – No tardara lo sé – Respondió

Jacinto – Mejor que se dé prisa o nos atraparan a todos – Replico ella

Y así ocurrió otro predicamento más soldados se dirigían a la plataforma a excepción de uno que tomo camino a una campana la cual hizo sonar anunciando la presencia de intrusos, Ónice se quedaba sin opciones obviamente no podían esperar más.

Una extraña espada de tipo samurái había aterrizado hundiendo su hoja en el terreno interrumpiendo la carrera de Turmalina, esta tenía una hoja de color negro y un mango de color dorado, justo detrás de esta apareció el autor del ataque, era un soldado humano sin embargo este era diferente… extrañamente diferente, su armadura tenía un patrón de colores entre el negro y el gris, su estatura era muy superior a la de los demás soldados alcanzando el metro setenta y cuatro, este extraño guerrero tomo su arma del suelo y apunto la hoja hacia Turmalina a manera de una amenaza o incluso un desafío, Turmalina no contemplo mucho la situación antes de invocar su propia espada, el oponente de Turmalina lanzo una señal al soldado de la atalaya para que se retirara, este obedeció sin más bajando la escalera que conectaba la atalaya con el suelo para correr en dirección desconocida, ambos soldados empezaron a caminar en círculos en direcciones opuestas al otro rodeando así el lugar de su encuentro, Turmalina fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque al saltar hacia el para intentar rebanar su cuello pero en una rápida reacción por parte del soldado el cual corrió pasando por debajo de la espada de Turmalina eludiendo el corte, viendo su fallo Turmalina procedió a avanzar hacia su oponente para intentar varios ataques los cuales él lograba bloquear para luego proceder a lanzar una potente combinación de ataques los cuales Turmalina bloqueo sin embargo este realizo un giro sobre su propio eje para lanzar un tajo más fuerte contra Turmalina el cual provoco que su guardia cayera permitiéndole patear a turmalina en el vientre haciéndola retroceder violentamente sin hacerla caer, Turmalina hizo una mueca de molestia antes de repetir su táctica con la variante de que antes de terminar su combinación esta ladeo por un costado de su enemigo logrando un golpe en su armadura, este trato de devolver el ataque pero ella salió de rango logrando eludir el ataque para dar un salto e intentar un corte vertical el cual él respondió saliendo de la trayectoria y golpearla en la espalda con el codo haciéndola caer, Turmalina se reincorporo rápidamente para tratar de golpearlo acción que termino en un cruce de espadas, Turmalina haciendo cierta cantidad de esfuerzo físico logro romper el contacto para barrer con su pierna al extraño guerrero el cual cayó al piso Turmalina trato de terminarlo con un corte hacia su cuello pero este esquivo rodando lejos del ataque para ponerse de pie, ambos estaban realmente cansados y con la adrenalina al máximo hasta que aquel extraño guerrero realizo su último movimiento el cual consistía en envainar su arma, esto desconcertó a Turmalina.

Turmalina – ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona

Soldado – Por ahora si – Dijo el con una voz masculina sin embargo en su tono se pudo detectar una ligera burla presagiando el final de este asalto

Lo que Turmalina había ignorado por completo es que varios miembros entre ellos gemas y humanos se acercaban a la improvisada arena, todos armados cerrando cualquier ruta de escape para Turmalina, finalmente la misma líder de la rebelión llego al lugar acompañada de Garnet y Perla.

A lo lejos un rayo de luz que ascendía y luego se dispersaba pudo ser divisado desde la ubicación actual lo cual indicaba la huida de sus aliados, "una victoria es una victoria" se repitió internamente para luego disipar su arma y levantar las manos en señal de rendición, 2 gemas se aproximaron a ella para preceder a escoltarla en cierta dirección seguidas por varios otros soldados los cuales rodeaban a Turmalina para evitar otra posible huida, Rose, Perla y Garnet permanecieron en el lugar mientras observaban a Turmalina siendo escoltada hacia el bloque de detención.

Perla – La plataforma se activó, esto fue solo una distracción – Dijo perla con una severa preocupación marcada en su rostro

Garnet – Y funciono – Dijo con una expresión neutral

Rose – Hagan un reporte de daños, recuerden los heridos son lo primero – Dijo en voz alta movilizando al personal alrededor

Perla – ¿Qué hay de la prisionera? – Pregunto perla

Rose – Quisiera conocerla en persona – Dijo Rose antes empezar a caminar pero perla la detuvo

Perla – ¿Y las otras? – Pregunto una vez más

Rose – No tardaremos en saber de ellas – Dijo Rose retomando su camino siendo seguida por perla

Garnet permanecía en su sitio hasta que vio a un individuo peculiar, era aquel extraño soldado.

Garnet – Bien hecho Artion, yo no lo hubiese hecho mejor – Dijo ella felicitando al mencionado

Artion – Gracias, hace mucho que no tenía semejante oponente – Dijo el antes de retirar su casco y rebelar a un hombre que aparentaba tener al menos cuarenta y cinco años con un cabello castaño oscuro un tanto descuidado y una barba de candado – Bueno si no se me necesita para más, me retiro – Dijo antes de avanzar y perderse en la multitud

Garnet procedió a seguir su camino.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que haya tenido semejante retraso sinceramente no tengo excusa, bueno fuera de eso empezaremos a ver una pequeña redención por parte de Turmalina esto basado en una pequeña teoría sobre el planeta madre junto con mi pequeña paranoia sobre el gobierno de cualquier país XD, si tienen alguna sugerencia o una idea para acelerar el proceso de creatividad estaré encantado de recibir ideas, sin más que aclarar me despido sin antes desearles un feliz regreso a clases (Si ni yo me trago ese cuento).


	5. El duelo

Capítulo 5: El duelo

Turmalina permanecía sentada en un asiento blanco inmersa en sus pensamientos, su espacio solo constaba de una pequeña cámara cristalina de color blanco esta parecía más bien una capsula, una pequeña sacudida en el exterior le hizo abrir los ojos, ya había llegado la hora de salir, otra sacudida más fuerte señalo el impacto con la corteza, Turmalina coloco su mano en la pared la cual resplandeció brevemente para desvanecerse y dar lugar un escenario caótico el cual constaba de explosiones, diversas gemas y soldados humanos tratando de interceptar el asalto del planeta madre y muchas capsulas las cuales impactaban contra el suelo, estas parecían simular el aspecto de semillas las cuales al llegar a tierra daban salida a la fuerza invasora, Turmalina salió de su capsula para dar sus primeros pasos en la tierra y ver como su embarcación lanzaba más capsulas las cuales perecían un roció sobre la tierra, Turmalina pudo ver como los soldados empezaban a darle la debida atención acercándose amenazadoramente a ella, antes de lograr el primer contacto con los rebeldes un resplandor blanco la cegó.

Gema - OYE, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Un constante llamado devolvía a Turmalina a la realidad – Responde

Turmalina – Ehmmm – Turmalina miraba a su alrededor torpemente tratando de ubicarse, casi había olvidado su situación actual

Gema – Bien ya despierta te espera un largo día – Dijo ella abriendo los barrotes cristalinos de su celda

Turmalina – ¿Qué, ya llego la hora del juicio? – Dijo Turmalina con una sonrisa socarrona tratando de sonar segura

Gema – Algo así – Respondió ella dejando salir a Turmalina la cual era escoltada fuera de su celda por tres soldados los cuales mantenían la vista fija en ella

Una vez fuera Turmalina pudo apreciar varias celdas las cuales permanecían vacías y no había señales de mucho uso.

Turmalina – ¿Solo una prisionera? – Dijo buscando provocar a la líder de sus escoltas

Gema – Dejemos que Rose Cuarzo responda tus preguntas – Dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada

Turmalina – ¿La líder de la rebelión? Whoa que privilegio – Nuevamente usaba un tono sarcástico buscando cualquier señal de hostilidad pero ellos no se inmutaban

El trayecto a través del campamento era de completo silencio sin embargo había mucho que ver, entre soldados humanos y gemas de diversos rangos ya fuese desde el más alto hasta el más bajo todos portaban los uniformes característicos de la rebelión parecía que todos iban en el frente, he incluso había gemas que ni siquiera estaban hechas para portar un arma y estas entrenaban duramente para una futura batalla, Turmalina no sabía que opinar al respecto, en el planeta madre todas tenían una función y un propósito el único problema era que ese sería su único propósito y nadie podía opinar u objetar nada al respecto, pero aquí no había un orden o una función para alguna gema aquí todas parecían sentirse capaces de portar un arma y eso no era lo único tanto gemas como humanos tenían cierto grado de convivencia entre sí, eso era lo más raro nunca visto usualmente la única interacción entre humanos y gemas que ella había podido presenciar era el desalojo de pequeñas colonias pero esto era nuevo.

Finalmente llegaron a una enorme casa comunal la cual parecía estar bien decorada y la estructura era majestuosa comparada con el resto del campamento, una vez adentro los soldados hicieron que Turmalina tomara asiento en una silla junto a una enorme mesa de cristal con el símbolo de la rosa en el centro para proceder a retirarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, nuevamente Turmalina estaba sola preguntándose porque no se habían molestado ni en restringir su movimiento, Turmalina se puso de pie buscando alguna debilidad en la estructura la cual no parecía tener más salida que la puerta detrás de ella la cual estaría vigilada del otro lado o la puerta por la cual obviamente entraría la lideresa de la rebelión, la estructura no cantaba con ventanas por lo que el cuarto era un poco oscuro.

¿ - Toma asiento por favor – Dijo una gema con un tono realmente severo al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de una perla (Aja es esa Perla)

Turmalina – ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie más

Perla – Dije que tomaras asiento, el interrogatorio empezara en breve – Por su tono Turmalina podía deducir que estaba tratando de sonar firme pero su estatus y tamaño de nariz no le permitían tomarla enserio en cambio solo trato de ahogar una carcajada – ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

Turmalina – Ehm no lo sé, ¿Tu? – Dijo ella para luego romper en risas lo cual provoco una mueca de indignación de Perla sin embargo esta trato de recobrar la compostura

Perla – No pareces muy madura para ser un soldado – Dijo ella con completa calma

Turmalina – Y tú no lo suficiente para hacer nada – Perla nuevamente se mostró inquieta ante el comentario, aparentemente todos eran rocas pero ella más suave

Perla – Así pues… no pareces ser tan eficaz como aparentas ya que si no lo has notado eres un prisionero – Dijo perla haciendo una expresión de victoria

Turmalina – Oh pero eso lo puedo arreglar en un segundo, en cambio tu siempre serás una "perla" – Dijo logrando que perla perdiera los estribos esta se acercó amenazante hacia Turmalina hasta quedar frente a frente con ella

Perla – Estas pisando hielo delgado, Además esto no es el planeta madre aquí todas las gemas son un valioso recurso sin importar su especie – Dijo para luego dar un par de pasos hacia atrás sin embargo el semblante de Turmalina no cambio en lo más mínimo

Turmalina – Oh de acuerdo no lo había visto de esa forma, por favor perdona mi ignorancia – Dijo ella para luego hacer una reverencia

Perla – Bueno todos cometemos errores – Dijo ella triunfante

Turmalina – Y dime ¿Qué haces, pulirles las armaduras? – Dijo ella logrando que perla se sobresaltara de nuevo sin embargo esta vez tenía una enorme coloración azul en su cara

Perla – ¡Y-yo s-solo lo hice una vez! – Nuevamente Turmalina estallo en carcajadas sin embargo la respuesta de perla fue más asertiva ya que había desenfundado una espada de corte francés, a cual apuntaba directamente hacia ella, Turmalina dirigió su mano hacia su gema para dar lugar a su propia arma la cual cruzo con la de perla

Turmalina – Baja el arma "Cabo" ja ja – Nuevamente Turmalina parecía dar objeto de burla hacia Perla la cual dio una violenta arremetida contra Turmalina sin embargo esta bloqueo el ataque – Mal movimiento – Dijo ella devolviendo el ataque.

Detrás de la otra puerta Rose Cuarzo tenía una conversación con Garnet la cual trataba de convencer a Rose de desistir con sus planes para su "invitada"

Garnet – ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? – Dijo ella con su típica expresión neutral

Rose – ¿Ves alguna posibilidad negativa? – Pregunto ella buscando la aprobación de la clarividente

Garnet – Dos posibles futuros en la cual tu plan funciona, tres posibles futuros donde ella escapa y un solo futuro en la cual terminas en una lucha encarnizada contra ella – Respondió ella

Rose – Entonces no hay nada que perder – Exclamo tranquilamente

Garnet – Ni siquiera estoy segura si allá sido buena idea dejarla sola con perla – Dijo ella mirando a Rose

Rose – Vamos es Perla, ella sabe manejarse bien bajo presión – Dijo Rose con completa seguridad

Perla chocaba su espada con la de su oponente tratando de mantener la mejor estabilidad buscando el momento perfecto para atacar, sin embargo eso no sería fácil ya que Turmalina no tenía ningún problema para rechazar las estocadas de perla y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio ocasionalmente con violentos ataques los cuales apenas podía manejar, en un descuido Turmalina logro hacer que perla abriera su defensa para poner la punta de su espada en la garganta de perla sin terminar su acción en señal de burla, Perla golpeo la espada de Turmalina para romper el contacto y después aumentar la velocidad y frecuencia de sus estocadas sin embargo esto provoco que Perla descuidara su defensa y que turmalina la golpeara con la empuñadura de su espada en la espalda logrando derribarla.

Turmalina – ¿Quieres llamar a la guardia "Soldado"? – Se burló ella

Perla – ¡Cállate! – Exclamo para dar un salto sorprendiendo a Turmalina y logrando colocarse detrás de ella apresándola con su espada al cuello, Turmalina coloco su espada evitando el impacto mientras Perla aplicaba fuerza para lograr cerrar el contacto entre la hoja y la garganta de Turmalina.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a Rose y a Garnet las cuales veían la situación sin poder creerlo, Perla quedo helada ante la presencia de ambas dejando de aplicar fuerza permitiendo que Turmalina diera un cabezazo hacia atrás golpeando a perla en la frente rompiendo el agarre y posteriormente patearla en el estómago enviándola hacia atrás, Perla se levantó lista para volver al ataque a costa de que su mentora y compañera estaban presentes sin embargo las ya mencionadas se interpusieron entre ambas, ante esta acción el combate se detuvo en seco y ambas contrincantes guardaron sus armas.

Rose – ¿Garnet, Perla? – Dijo ella con un tono bastante suave

Ambas – ¿Si? – Perla estaba especialmente avergonzada y Turmalina lo noto

Rose – ¿Me permitirían un momento a solas con…? – Dijo lanzando una mirada hacia la espadachín

Turmalina – Soy Turmalina (O al menos una de ellas) – Pensó internamente después de presentarse

Rose – Un gusto – Dijo amablemente

Garnet – No hay problema – Dijo para luego darle a Perla una palmada en la espalda en señal de que se debían ir – Si necesitas ayuda solo llámanos

Antes de salir por la puerta Perla pudo ver como Rose levantaba el pulgar en señal de afirmación y también como Turmalina frotaba sus nudillos en sus ojos mofándose nuevamente de ella, Perla se limitó a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella dejándolas solas.

Rose – Y bien… ¿quieres tomar asiento? – Pregunto la peli rosada

Turmalina – Claro – Pronuncio para acercarse al asiento

Rose – Y dime… ¿sabes porque estás aquí? – Pregunto

Turmalina – ¿Porque me capturaron? – Dijo como si no tuviera importancia

Rose – No… bueno si, pero también quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas – Respondió ella

Turmalina – Responderé siempre y cuando no se trate sobre… usted sabe – Dijo incorporándose a la silla – Y siempre y cuando usted responda mis preguntas

Rose – De acuerdo – Dijo Rose dándole la mínima importancia – Comencemos – Termino con una sonrisa ladina

Fin del capítulo 5

Perdonen el retraso pero he estado hasta el cuello con trabajos y no había podido actualizar pero si no tengo más sorpresas con mis profesores podre actualizar la próxima semana, bueno hasta otra.


End file.
